bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gracious Madam Cyan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30676 |no = 1098 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |normal_distribute = 14, 10, 11, 13, 7, 12, 13, 9, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176 |bb_distribute = 11, 5, 8, 6, 7, 7, 10, 9, 5, 8, 5, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 7, 4, 5, 7, 8, 7, 5, 6, 4, 8, 6, 3, 5, 4, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 2, 5, 5, 4, 3, 7, 3, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 6, 7, 4, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Even after her mistress had been chased away from her throne, Cyan never stopped being loyal to her. It is unknown how Cyan felt about Savia and Adel's pledge to rid Ishgria of its senseless battles, but it has been confirmed that only one person fought against the Dark ancient dragon who sought to put a stop to their plans. Records show that Cyan's bitter enemy Jed never stopped pursuing her, but the legend that states she fell along with the ancient dragon is more widely accepted as the actual outcome. |summon = I'm sure that person is fine. I believe that they were able to find true happiness... |fusion = Thank you for your cooperation. I think it is very important to show one's gratitude properly. |evolution = I was able to grow stronger thanks to all those who supported me. You are one of those people. | hp_base = 5008 |atk_base = 1996 |def_base = 1996 |rec_base = 1869 | hp_lord = 6604 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2355 | hp_anima = 7496 |rec_anima = 2117 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 2262 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_guardian = 2236 |def_oracle = 2381 | hp_oracle = 6247 |rec_oracle = 2712 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Clear Sky's Divine Breeze |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to Atk & hugely boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Vittel Blast |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Green Gale: Luna Llena |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable BB gauge boost from Spark for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost & 80% chance to fill 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Lost Violet |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable BB gauge boost from Spark for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% boost & 80% chance to fill 3-6 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Unwavering Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 30675 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Cyan3 }}